Yoda
Yoda is a member of the Jedi order in the Star Wars series. History Star Wars During the events of Star Wars: Episode I The Phontom Menace, Master Yoda was a grand Master of the Jedi council who was seen in the council room with other Jedi to see if Anakin Skywalker should or should not be a Jedi. He was later seen at Qui Gon Jin's funearal discusing the defeat of Darth Maul to Mace Windo about the Sith's, Rule of Two. In Star Wars: Episode II The Attack of the Clones, Obi Won Kanobi confrunts Yoda, while he was teaching Padawans, about a world that was deleted in the Jedi Arcives. Yoda Appears once again with the clone army to aid Obi Won, Anakin and Amadala as well as the other Jedi. He was seen later dueling Count Dooku, after he defeated both Obi Won and cut off the arm of Anakin until Dooku left to give plans of the Death Star to Darth Sidius. Yoda then remarks this as the begining of the Clone Wars. Yoda has been noted to have taken part in the clone wars in both the Legends and Disney timelines. In Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith, Yoda was sent to the Wookie homeworld with his clone troopers to help the Wookies fend off the CiS Battle Droids, only to find out that the clones where going to turn on him. He later returned to the Jedi Council anly to find out that he and Obi Won were the only Jedi left and Anakin turned to the Dark Side. He late dueled Darth Sidius but lost and went into hiding due to the rise of the Galactic Empire. Has been noted to have lived a long time in Dagoba in both the Legends and Disney Timeline. In Star Wars Episode V The Empire Strikes Back, Luke Skywalker heard of a great Jedi Master by the ghost of Ben Kenobi. Luke looked on Dagoba for this Jedi Master, but only found a crazy old man. The crazy old man brought Luke and R2-D2 to his house and fter talking with Ben Kenobi's Ghost, Yoda finaly revealed himself to Luke and trained him the best he could until uke ran off to help his friends. In Star Wars Episode VII Return of the Jedi, Luke came back to Yoda in hopes for more training, but found out that Yoda was slowly going. Yoda praised Luke for what he has done and faded from existance. After the Empire was destroyed the ghost of Yoda was seen with the ghosts of both Anakin Skywalker and Ben Kenobi at the selabration. Vodafone Adverts Yoda appeared in a few Vodafone Adverts. His voice is also a ringtone for some phones for a message. Soulcalibar TBA Disney Infinity Appearances Star Wars Geoge Lucas Movies * Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars: Episode VII Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace *Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith Expanded Universe - Legends *Books **??? *Comics **??? *Cartoons **Star Wars: Clone Wars Volume I **Star Wars: Clone Wars Volume II *Video Games **Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II Expanded Universe - Disney **??? *Filoniverse **Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Movie) **Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Cartoon Series) ***Season 1 ****??? **Star Wars: Rebels ***Season 2 ****??? *Books **??? *Comics **??? *Cartoons **??? Other *Vodafone Adverts *Soulcalibar IV *Disney Infinity 3.0 Trivia *Yoda's species has been said only use the light side of the Force. **Yoda's species was never given an actual name, because of this they are referred to as that. Navigation Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Sorcerers Category:Light Magic Category:Sorcerers Category:Space Wizards Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Ghosts Category:Force Users Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Knights Category:Disney Category:Disney Infinity Category:Disney Sorcerers Category:Disney Infinity Sorcerers Category:Soulcalibar Category:Soulcalibar Sorcerers Category:Light Sorcerers Category:Crossover Sorcerers Category:Live Action Sorcerers